How far will you go 2
by Regularbob23
Summary: When tails wakes up to see that the events he witnessed was all a dream, will he be able to go on? Or will his dream become a reality?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one: all a dream?

I woke up the next morning inside a hospital room, dizzy in the head and eye sight sore. But when I looked around, something came to mind. Was it all a dream? The killing, Cosmo returning? It never happened. It was all just a stupid, simple, mind numbing, fucking dream. Just then the doctor came in.

"Well Tails, your lucky you managed to survive that." He said looking at his clipboard. "I've noticed you've been under a lot of stress lately."

"Oh, no freaking shit Sherlock." I said to him angrily.

"Indeed. Your friends are outside waiting for you." He informed me. I got up and realize that that happened in the dream. I got in an elevator and pressed 1. I was on the 10th floor of the building, so it took awhile before I got to the first floor. I leaned back and started thinking to myself.

"_I don't believe it, it was all just a dream. And yet it felt so real."_ I looked over my body to see the stitches, a total of 40 stitches for the bullet wounds. I finally made it to the first floor. I walked outside to see everyone outside, even Shadow, for what reason? I don't know, maybe Sonic would give him twenty bucks to come. For no reason Cream immediately started to hug me, then I just pushed her off.

"What is your malfunction buster!" Knuckles asked. "I could be guarding the master emerald right now!"

"Big talk for someone who can't protect it more than three hours." I said with a smirk.

"What's that supposed to mean?" He said getting up in my face.

"Every time Eggman tries to take over the world, he tells you sonic is using the chaos emeralds for evil. You fall for it every freaking time. I offer you time and time again to have some defense, like missle launchers, automated guns, but your so oblivious on guarding the emerald or fighting Sonic that you don't want to. Your an idiot."

Just then, Knuckles threw a punch at me, but I caught it, placed my elbow on his, levitated both me and him a few inches in the air, and dropped his elbow on the pavement, breaking it.

"OW! OW! THAT HURTS ASSHOLE!" He shouted jumping around flipping is arm like an idiot.

"I thought it would." I said walking away, as I did, I could hear their little conversation.

"Come on knuckles, let's get you inside." Rouge said.

"Geez, Tails is screwed up. Why is that?" Silver asked.

"It's a long story, but I'll explain when we get knuckles a room." Sonic said.

As I got to my house, a thought entered my brain. The boxes. The boxes that contain a picture and a weapon. I ran inside to see if there was a box on the table. But there wasn't a box. Just a TV guide and the plant. Disappointed, ears drooping, I entered my secret elevator to go down to my lab. It has expanded over the years, it went from a garage, to a normal lab, to a warehouse, and now a base the size of Eggmans. I got off the elevator and placed my lab coat on, and sat in a chair.

"Damn it all." I said rubbing my eyes. "All of that, just a lie. Nothing ever goes good for me, and when it does, it's one step forward and two steps back. I've never smiled for the past ten years." I got up and went back to the living room. I looked at the table, but still no luck on boxes. I sat down on the couch and looked at the table. The plant and the gun was sitting on it. I picked up the gun and stared at it, filled with anger.

"Worthless piece of shit!" I said throwing it out the window. Just then there was a knock at the door.

"Come in." I said. The person who walked in was Blaze. Blaze the cat. She actually saved my life once. It was in the middle of winter, my heat went out and it was only getting worse and worse. I was sure I was going to freeze. Luckily I managed to call her before the power went out. She melt the snow that surrounded my house, lit the fireplace and a few candles, she even gave me a good meal. So figures I'd have to repay her someday.

"Hello Tails." She said sitting on the couch next to me.

"Hi." I replied.

"I saw a gun fly out the window, is there something you want to talk about?"

"N-no."

"Your nervous, you obviously need to get something off your chest other than bloodshed."

I looked away from her, looking at the floor.

"It's alright, Sonic told me all about Cosmo." She said, just hearing the name made my chest hurt.

"I love the pain." I said. I felt her hands on my shoulders and she turned me towards her.

"What?" She said looking shock.

"I love the pain. It feels like the only way to relief the stress, but the stress comes back to fast so every second I'm either cutting my flesh or shooting blood out, and I've tried everything before that too, building machines, no, flying in the tornado-X, no, stress relievers, no. Then I just came to the conclusion." I said pulling out a blood stain knife, completely dried up.

"Physical pain is the only stress relief for me, it's the only way to ease my pain, just a clean cut and I'll be feeling good."

" I don't think it's healthy for you Tails. Too much blood lost could lead to subconsciousness, lack of interest, and probably death. Look, why don't we just go into the kitchen and have some lunch?" She asked getting up. I shrugged and fallowed, and as soon as I got halfway, I hear something drop from the letterbox. It was a purple box, almost the same shade as Blaze.

"Uh, hold on Blaze, I'll be there in a minute." I said picking it up. I opened the box and I find a picture, of her, and a metal baseball bat, but no instructions. My eyes wide opened as I looked at the bat, then back at Blaze. Back and fourth thoughts went through my head.

"_Don't do it Tails, she's your friend, she saved your ass._" Was one thought. "_But this happened in my dream, if the boxes in my dreams appear just like right now, I might be able to bring Cosmo back_." Was another. After a minute I came to the conclusion, I grabbed the bat and started to sneak up on Blaze. When I got close enough, I got close enough, and I hit her in the back of the head hard as blood splattered on the wall, and she fell to the floor. I turned her body around and placed an ear on her chest.

"She's still alive, just unconscious." I said as I picked her up, I went to my secret elevator and went to my lab, to finish the job.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

As I entered the lab with Blaze being dragged to the ground, I took her to a part of my lab, which was a medical research area, it had operation tools, a table, and several other equipment. I placed the feline on the table and strapped her down. I opened one of the drawers and pulled out a hacksaw, which was blood stained, so I decided to clean it. But while I did, I heard Blaze wake up. And by the sound of her voice, she was in a mix of anger, and scared.

"Tails, what is this?" She asked shaking the table. I placed the hacksaw back and pulled out a hammer and a nail.

"Just hold still Blaze. The sooner I do this, the sooner it'll be all over." I told her placing the nail on her chest.

"Think about it, I have a power, involving fire. Do you really want to try it?"

"Sorry, but there's no other choice." I placed the hammer on the nail and moved it up and down, and I was ready to strike as I aimed the hammer over my head. My eyes closed tightly as I dropped the hammer.

"I can't do it!" I said throwing the nail away. I unstrapped Blaze from the tail and sat down at the desk where my medical book was.

"What were you thinking?" Blaze scolded.

"I-I'm sorry." I said softly.

"Let me tell you, sorry, isn't going to cut it, now tell me why you tried to kill me!"

"Alright!" I said jumping out of my chair and into her face. I quickly sat back down when I saw a little bit of flame coming from her hand.

"Last night, while I was in the hospital, I had this nightmare, almost similar to what has happened this morning. I kept finding these strange boxes, each would have a picture, a weapon, and some instructions on what to do next. When we were about to enter the kitchen a few minutes ago, a box appeared in my letterbox, it had a picture and a weapon. And you were on the picture." I explained.

"But why?" She asked.

"Well, I don't remember much, but I remember it leading it to resurrecting Cosmo. And a Dark version of me. And now I fear that the nightmare is about to be a reality."

"Well, couldn't you not kill?"

"I'm not sure, I also fear that whoever or whatever is sending these boxes, will do the killing himself, herself, or it's self. I have to do it."

"But I'll just die anyways."

"I know, but think about it, would you rather die at the hands of a friend, or some monster?" After asking the question, she just stared at me.

"I wouldn't want to die. Why would you ask me that, when you know I love my life, my home, and my friends?"

"Just a simple question." I said looking back on my desk, looking through my drawers, and picking up my folder.

"Blaze, did you know I have cheated death more times than anyone we know?" I asked opening the folder.

"No, I did not." She replied.

"Well, it's true. But anyways, I need to do this." I said pulling out the hacksaw. I walked up to her and immediately, she threw me at the wall, and ran for the elevator. I quickly got up and ran towards her. I grabbed her arm before she could get in the elevator, but she kicked me in the chest, making me loose my grip and flying into another wall before blacking out.

Seven hours later, I woke up on my couch somehow, and everyone was surrounding me.

"So Tails, got something against Blaze?" Sonic asked leaning forward.

"No why?" I said shrugging not noticing the hacksaw was still in my hand. And when I did, I hid it behind my back.

"Right." He said crossing his arms.

"Alright look, I might have went on a psychotic episode, and I almost hurt her and tried to cut her head off, and I am sincerely sorry, I promise it won't happen again."

"How can we know we can trust you?" Sally acorn asked.

"If I act up again, just put me on house arrest." I said.

"I bet he could break out, he's the smartest out of all of us!" Shadow said pointing at me.

"He's right. He can shut down defense systems, take out search lights, and get past lasers. Kinda like me when I use to hunt treasure." Rouge said giggling.

"Oh your full of yourself." Rotor said.

"Alright, alright, let's get out of here." Knuckles said. Everyone left one by one, Blaze leaving last as she started to stare at me, slowly closing the door.

"Sorry, but some promises need to be broken." I said chuckling. I waited for awhile, it wasn't until three o clock in the morning, and there was several thunderstorms, I grabbed the hacksaw, and I left my house to go kill Blaze.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter three

I stood in front of her house, the rain falling on me, and lightning going on several miles behind me. I flew up to a balcony that was connected to her room. I opened the door and saw her sleeping. I looked to my left and saw a flower pot and picked up a violet. I walked up to her, placed the saw on her neck, and started hacking. Back and forth for three minutes to I made a clean cut. I placed the violet in between her head and neck, and got out of there as fast as possible.

I ran, faster than I used to. I was only a mile from my house, when suddenly I ran into something metal, and fell to the ground. I stood up and recognized the figure, the cold hedgehog robot, metal sonic. I flinched at the sight, but looking at him, he wasn't even moving. The rain must have rusted him and short out his circuit. I picked him up and carried him back home.

I took him to my lab and opened him up. I saw a blown fused and replaced it, and apparently that was all he needed.

"Power generating. System fully charged." He said looking at me. "Identity, Tails. Location, lab."

"Hello Metal Sonic. It's been awhile. So what were you doing out in the rain?" I asked oiling his arms.

"Dr. Eggman sent me on my daily rout. I didn't know it was supposed to rain tonight. Thank you for changing the fuse. I guess, as you life forms say, I owe you one." He said as I finished oiling him. He then looked at my hands and saw the blood on my gloves.

"Substance identified as blood, blood from Blaze the Cat. Question:What did you do?" He said as his red eyes glowed.

"Look, it's a long story." I sat down in a chair and told him everything. The dream, the boxes, the killing, all of it. "And now, The boxes from the dream is coming to life. I had no choice, I just need to see if it will work."

"Well, is anyone already suspicious?" he asked me.

"If everyone means anyone, then yes." He slapped his metal palm on his head.

"You can't get away with it then, your a dead fox."

"Unless you can take the fall!" I said smiling.

"Excuse me?"

"Think about it, no one trusts you! You work with Dr. Eggman, Sonics mortal enemy! You can take the blame for my kills!"

"I don't know."

"Hey, I saved your life pal, and you said you owe me."

"Alright, I'll do it." He said. Suddenly there was a loud banging at the door.

"TAILS! OPEN UP!" We heard.

"Oh shit, it's them!" I said in a panic.

"YOUR A DEAD MAN!" I heard Knuckles said. I ran for my sink and washed the blood off quickly.

"Alright, you stay here." I said to metal sonic.

"Request accepted." He said powering down. I ran for the elevator and put the thing on high gear. As I exited the elevator the banging was getting louder and louder.

"I'M COMING!" I shouted. I opened the door and saw my friends with angry faces. "What?" I simply asked.

"You killed her!" Silver said using his telekinetic powers to slam me in the wall.

"OW! What the fuck? I didn't do anything! I was working in the lab all night!" I said standing up.

"Bullshit!" Knuckles said charging a punch at me which a caught and threw a punch at his face, knocking a tooth loose.

"I'm telling the truth! I have no idea what you guys are talking about, and I don't know who died to get everyone to rise up and blame the fucking freak show of the group!" I said pushing Knuckles away, when suddenly Shadow point a gun right at me.

"Whoa, whoa whoa Shadow!" I said as beats of sweat started going down my face.

"You better start explaining." He said aiming it right at my eye.

"Wait!" I said doing a head count of everyone. "We're missing someone. Where's Blaze?"

"I found her dead in her home, and it's quite obvious you did it!" Silver said levitating me in the air.

"I told you, I was in the lab the whole time! I took some cups of coffee and I was working up to this point! And shadow, don't forget who brought Maria back for you." I said seeing him lowering his gun. "And now if you would be so kindly as to PUT ME DOWN, I can get back to work!" Silver stopped his power and I fell to the ground as Sonic pulled me up.

"I guess you didn't do it." Sonic said rubbing the back of his head.

"Yeah, I guess not." I said in a sarcastic tone.

"We're really sorry for this Tails." Amy said as everyone started leaving.

"Oh, you shouldn't be sorry, you should be ashamed of yourselves! Jumping to conclusions and blaming innocent people for something they didn't do! Next time, look before you leap!" I said opening my elevator. As soon as the last person to leave closed the door, I said to myself, "_That was easier than expected._" But before I could go down to the lab, another box appeared in my drop box. I saw it was a brown box this time, so I took it with me.

I got out and placed it on a table.

"Alright Metal Sonic, the coast is clear." I said opening the box.

"Affirmative." He said walking towards me. "Who is the target this time?" he asked me. I took a good look inside the box. I found a shotgun, a small chainsaw, rope and a picture of Dr. Eggman.

"It looks like it's your creator." I said showing him. He grabbed the picture and analyzed it. Then he stared at me.

"If you kill my master, I will fallow your every order." He told me.

"Deal." I said shaking his metallic hand. We headed for my garage and got inside the X-tornado, driving off for Eggman's base.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

We had finally arrived at Eggman's base as I turned the Tornado-X into it's car form. I aimed a rocket at the front gate and blasted it open. As soon as we entered, we heard a laugh.

"OHOHOHOHOHOHO!" A TV screen with Eggmans face appeared. "Welcome to my lair Tails! Where are your friends?" He asked.

"Their mourning over a friend, a friend I'm sure you killed!" I said aiming another rocket at the TV, destroying it. I gave Metal sonic a thumbs up, and surprisingly, he gave me a thumbs up back, as we blasted through waves and waves of robot defenses. Hours past running throughout the entire base.

"Alright, now take a left, and we should be in the same room as him." Metal Sonic informed me. I took the left and saw a big red door, firing another rocket right at it, blowing it down.

"Alright Egghead, Where are you?" I asked as spotlight started to shine on the fat man.

"Right here! Prepare for your doom!" He said laughing.

"I don't have time for this." I said firing more rockets at the tower he was sitting on. The tower started to collapse as Eggman fell to the ground. He looked up and saw me holding the shotgun and Chainsaw and started to beg.

"Please! Don't kill me! I'm sorry for all my crimes! I'll turn over a new leaf!" He pleaded.

"Like I haven't heard that one before." I said firing the shotgun at his stomach, making a huge hole in his stomach, and out his back.

"Please, I promise! I won't do anything bad again!"

"It's too late for that!" I shouted firing up the chainsaw and split it through his skull, killing him off. I picked the overweight body up and placed him in the back.

"What are you doing, Master?" Metal Sonic asked.

"If I remember right, I hanged Eggmans remains in the biggest tree in the park. If I do that, I might get the next box." I said turning the Tornado-X back into plane mode as we headed for the city. We landed on one of the buildings as I grabbed the body and rope, flying over to the big tree. I tied eggmans feet with the rope to the tree, and let him fall twenty feet to the ground. I got back to the plane and headed back for my home. I opened the garage and landed the plane.

"I still can't believe this is happening." I said rubbing my eyes as the blood stained my eyes.

"Is there anything I can do?" Metal Sonic asked.

"I'm going to get a shower, if anyone comes to the door, hide, don't answer it. And if another box appears, put it on the coffee table." I said entering the living room with him fallowing.

30 minutes later I came back downstairs.

"Did anyone come by?" I asked.

"No, but there's a new box." He replied. I opened up the box and saw a picture of Cream. This time with a butterfly knife inside.

"Alright, I'll be back." I said heading out the door.

"Who's the target?" Metal Sonic asked me.

"It's Cream the Rabbit. At this time in the morning she's probably asleep." I sad flying off. Luckily the Rabbit residence was only a few blocks away. Once I arrived, I climbed up to Creams room, and luckily there was a handle on the outside on the window. I opened it up and entered the dark room. As I walked up to her bed, I saw that Cheese was sleeping in his own bed. So he wouldn't wake Cream Up, I stabbed him through the head with the butterfly knife, instantly killing him within a second. I then walked up to Cream, placed my left hand over mouth, and started stabbing her in the chest repeatedly, not even looking. I stopped as soon as she stopped moving, and her blood started to run down her bed. I jumped out the window and started away. As soon as I got a good 50 feet away, I heard a scream coming from that house. I ignored it and continued hiding as people started coming out of their houses to see what happened.

I got home and ran for the kitchen sink to wash off the blood from my gloves.

"Three murders in one night." I said heading for the coach. "Fuck." It was all I could say rubbing my eyes. I turned the light off the lights and headed upstairs. "Good night Metal Sonic." I said.

"Charging mode, activated." He said as his red eyes vanished and a green bar appeared. I sat down on the bed, wondering how I could sleep from all this. But I tried. I succeeded. And what fallowed was complete nightmare. It was complete chaos, bodies falling to the ground, me killing everyone on mobius with any weapon known to man. Machetes, flame throwers, mini clip guns, Molotov cocktails, anything I could get my hands on really. I killed everyone. Sonic, Sally, Bunny, Manic, Sonia, and all the others.

I woke up, screaming. I looked at the clock to see it was five in the evening. I turned on the news report to see if anything was on.

"And just joining us, it's Mobius' hero, the blue blur himself, Sonic the hedgehog." A red squirrel said. "Tell me Sonic, what do you think about these murders?"

"It's terrible! I mean, it's good that Eggman is gone for good, but he didn't do much to deserve being murdered. At one point, me and the others thought it was my best friend Tails, because Blaze told us he was trying to kill her, but when the murders started to go off, he told us he was in the lab the whole time."

"How do they find out this shit so fast?" I asked.

"Do you think you'll find out the who is murdering the population of Mobius?" The squirrel asked.

"Of course I will! I am the world's fastest hedgehog aren't I?" He said bragging off. I turned off the TV and laid down on my bed.

"Well, they took my lie, and that's pretty much my only ticket of getting away with it." I said to myself quietly. I headed back downstairs to see another box, this time it was pink. I opened it up to see who my next victim was, this time it was Rouge. I had to wait till night fall to get my chance. But to past the time, I decided to go see how my aunt, Princess Sally was doing.

It was an hour of walking to get to the castle. As I walked in, I was greeted by Antione as he took me up to Sally's room.

"Miss Sally, your nephew Tails is here." He said in that French accient. I always thought it was kinda fake if you ask me, but his cowardness does show it.

"Hello Tails." She greeted me. "Did you want to discuss something?" She asked looking very nervous.

"No, but you seem to be under pressure. The murders are getting to you arn't they?" I asked sitting next to her on her bed.

"Yes. I couldn't sleep at all knowing a killer is in mobius, let alone in the city."

"I know how you feel. Actually I havn't slept in ten years. It's been so long sense I had actually slept, I have forgotten what dreams were. I spent all that time working on gadgets and inventions so I could sell them and make money. The only way I could stay awake was by giving myself syringes filled with energy drinks."

"Tails, that's not healthy, wouldn't you go insane without sleep?"

"You'd be suprised. I havn't went insane, even though sometimes I can't tell what's real and not."

"Really?"

"Yeah, I know I'm talking to you, but I feel like I'm talking to a three purple headed version of you." I said shaking my head.

"Oh my. Tails, why don't you just lay down on my bed for awhile? It sounds to me like you've worked so very hard." She offered.

"It's okay, I'm fine." I said yawning. But she continued offering me to sleep in her bed. So I decided to get in the bed and closed my eyes.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

I woke up around 3:30 in the morning. I looked over to see Sally sleeping next to me. I gave a small smile as I left the castle, still remembering I have to kill Rouge. I flew to her house, which saved me an an hour long walk. I entered through her back door, like I did in her dream, only she didn't have a keypad this time. I entered the house and looked at all the jewels she had, and how each one of them, she had me study them to see if they're of any value. I opened two random cases and grabbed the jewels that were in them, as I sneaked upstairs into her room. I opened her door, and crept to her bed, just watching her sleep. I placed my right over her mouth and shoved the first jewel in her left eye, just jamming it in there, listening to her muffled screaming as blood flied everywhere, on the bed, all over her face, on my gloves and my face, and I kept pushing until I hit her brain, I uncovered her mouth and stabbed her left eye with the other jewel, pushing until I hit her brain again. As soon as I couldn't push no more, I began pulling on the jewels, each pull becoming more and more harder. After a minute, I actually pulled her entire brain out of her skull, killing her instantly. I threw the brain at her body as I heard a voice coming from downstairs.

"Hey Rouge, are you alright?" The familiar voice was Knuckles. I jumped out of the window and flew for home. "HOLY SHIT!" I heard knuckles scream as I started flying faster. Once again, I manage to get home without anyone noticing, and washed the blood off of me.

Just then, another box appeared from my letter box. It was in the color green, and when I opened it, it was a picture of scourge and Fiona, but scourge was circled. And there was a pickaxe in the box as well. I traveled to the land of the anti's, and hid in a forest near the village, when I heard shouting.

"If it's going to be like that, then get out!" a female voice shouted.

"Fine! I don't want to be with a fat bitch anyway!" A male voice shouted as Scourge walked out. That was my chance to strike, as I ran up and shoved the pickaxe in the back of his head, instantly killing him. But to really seal the deal on this asshole, I pulled the pickaxe down his body splitting him in half. I walked inside the house to see Fiona crying, she seemed different, as in I mean she looked more, plump than usual. I guess Scourge wasn't kidding when he called her a fat bitch, she had bigger legs, a big belly, flabby arms, bigger breasts, but no double chin.

"Hello Fiona." I said as she looked up.

"T-Tails?" She asked wiping a tear from her face.

"That's right. It's been awhile hasn't it?" I asked sitting next to her.

"What are you doing here?" She asked opening up a box of donuts and handing me one.

"Well, I guess I decided to see how you were doing, and I've heard the last bit of your fight. Fiona, has he been abusing you?" I asked taking a bite from the donut.

"Your asking that because of my figure aren't you?" She asked shaking her belly with her hand as I nodded. "Yes, he's been abusing me for the past three years now, for no reason what so ever, and every night when he goes to bed, I sneak out to the bakery, and I've been eating until I felt my pain was healed." She said sounding like she was about to break down crying again, and sure enough she wrapped her large arms around me and started crying as her tears rolled down my chest. I gotta say it felt kinda nice being hugged by a big girl, her arms felt like big soft pillows.

"I know it was the biggest mistake of my life! I should have just stayed with you! But no, I had to go with the dick with a leather jacket!" She said continuing to cry.

"Hey, it's alright, he won't be bothering anyone anymore." I said holding up the blood covered pickaxe, noticing her looking up.

"Y-You killed him?" She said sniffling.

"Yep. Fiona, why don't you come back with me to my home? I probably got something that can get that weight off of you." I offered.

"I'm fine with the weight, but I will go back with you." She said as I helped her up. We walked back to my house and I invited her in, we sat on the couch and started catching up.

"So Tails, what have you been doing after we last seen each other?" She said taking a bite out of another donut.

"Well, I fell in love with another girl." I said, and then her eyes went wide opened as she put the box of donuts down and got closer to me.

"Tell me all about it." She said holding my hand.

"Her name was Cosmo." I started, just saying the name made my chest hurt. I told her just everything, from when she arrived to Mobius, all they way till the end.

"She sacrificed herself to save us all. But I had to pull the trigger, killing her, and finishing off the Metarex." I said moaning and placing my face in my hands. "And to this day I still regret pulling the trigger. Once I got home, I locked myself away in my workshop, which is now a lab, and I've worked in that lab for the past ten years, not getting a moments rest, working my hands to the bone." I said.

"But what if someone comes over?" She asked me.

"I just ignore them, or tell them to piss off. I'd rather be alone then to talk about it." I said coldly. Suddenly, a letter fell from the letter box. I opened it up and read the note.

"Dear Tails, you are invited to Acorn castle for a meeting to discuss the murders going around Mobius. The meeting will start in one hour. Please come as soon as possible. Signed, Sally Acorn." I read.

"Oh god." I said rubbing my thumb and index finger down my face.

"Well, let's get going." Fiona said.

"Are you nuts? You might be a few pounds heavier, but Sonic and the others will still recognize you! They might kill you for joining the anti's!" I said walking towards her.

"Well, I'll just have to accept it then." She said walking out the door, giving me a quick kiss before she walked completely out. I looked over at metal Sonic and he just shrugged, then I looked back at the door.

"This cannot be happening to me!" I said pulling down on my ears. I tossed the blood stained gloves in the washer and grabbed a clean pair, running out the door.

"Wait up Fiona!" I said chasing after her. "_I know I'm going to regret this."_ thought. It was only a 55 minute walk to the castle, and we were greeted by my friends.

"Hello Tails. What are you doing with her?" Sonic asked me.

"I saved her life." I said.

"How?" Amy asked.

"I saw Scourge abusing her, so I put matters into my own hands, and killed him." I said.

"So your the murderer!" Shadow said pointing at me.

"No dipshit, just because I killed one of my enemies, doesn't mean I ran around with a machete stabbing people! Good day to you sir!"

"Sheesh Fiona, you sure have gotten bigger." Knuckles said shaking her belly.

"Why don't you back off?" I threatened.

"Why don't you make me?" he replied.

"Okay, pick five." I sad holding up one hand.

"Five." He picked, I slapped him in the face.

"Try again?" I asked.

"Two!" he replied, so I poked him in both of his eyes.

"Again?" I asked. He snapped his fingers.

"Zero." He said smiling. I swinged my arm over my head and bonked him on the head.

"Would you like to keep going?" I asked.

"No, I learned my lesson." He said walking to his seat on the stage.

"Good." I said heading for my seat. Pretty soon the meeting started as Sally walked up to the podium.

"Everyone, we need to stay calm!" She said. "Now, does anyone have any idea on how we're going to catch this killer?" I stood up and walked to the podium.

"Why don't we just make clones of ourselves? This guy only strikes in the night, so we can put the clones in our beds and hide in the closets, that why, when this guy goes to kill the next victim, we can catch this fucker and put him behind bars!" I said pulling out a gun shaped machine and aiming it at Sonic. I Fired the machine as a bolt of green lightning hits him in the face, and within a few seconds, another Sonic appered. Everyone looked at each other and nodded, they started clapping for my idea.

"Then it is decided, we will be cloned. Thank you Tails." Sally said shaking my hand.

within the next hour, I finally made it back home with fiona with clones of ourselves, I immedietly killed my clone, seeing how I'm the murderer, and I have a whole bunch of security in my house. Just then another box appeared. I opened it up, and just like the dream, after the meeting, Sally was my next target.

"Alright Fiona, it looks like I'm going after Sally." I said pulling out a knife.

"Wait, what do you mean?" She said grabbing my hand.

"I just need to do it." I said flying away, heading for Acorn Castle.

(short authors note: Okay, I'm sorry for inturrupting the story, but I just want to try to switch from first person to third person for a few minutes)

Fiona wanted to know what Tails ment from, 'I just need to do it.' She looked at Metal Sonic and walked towards him.

"Metal Sonic, what does he mean? Why is he heading back to the castle?" She asked.

"Those boxes, like the one he had just recieved, are full of pictures, weapons, and instructions. The pictures are his targets, the weapons are what he needs to use to kill his target, and the instructions tell him what to do with the body, but only so far one box came with instructions. He believes if he kills enough people, he can bring back this plant creature, Cosmo." He explained showing a hologram demenstraion.

"You mean like a sacrifice?"

"Exactly. And I believe I know what sacrifice it is. You see, it's actually a ritual. Once every four thousand years, a meteor will hit the earth underneath a full moon eclipse, but it'll not be an unusual eclipse, it'll be an eclipse in the shade of blood. But there's a body count to be in order for the ritual to be completed. A total of five bodies are needed. If tails kills the final person before the meteor hits and the eclipse occures, not only will he be completely different, but darkness will fall on Mobius for the next 2,000 years."

"Will we be able to stop him?"

"We could, but we won't be able to get to him in time. The meteor strikes tonight, and so does the eclipse."

"But what if he isn't able to kill the last person?"

"Not sure, this ritual has never failed. Never sense it started back in the dark ages."

"Well, we got to try and stop him!" She grabbed metal sonic and started running for the door when suddenly the Chaotix came in.

"Where's Tails?" Charmy asked.

"And what's metal Sonic doing here?" Espio asked.

"No time to answer about metal sonic, and Tails is going back to acorn castle, we have to get to him, he's going to kill Sally!" Fiona said holding up a box. They all ran out the door and headed for Acorn Castle.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter six

(Tails point of view)

I finally reached Acorn castle. I had already known what was going to happen, so I didn't want to waste time. I entered Sally's room, seeing she was already fast asleep.

"Poor girl." I said to myself. "But, I have to do, what I have to do." I walked up to the bed, grabbed the pillow right next to her, and began to suffocate her with it, listening to her muffled screaming as I pushed harder down on her face. Even though I knew it was a clone, it still felt like it was an eternity. I reached for the window when suddenly the lights came on and of course the real Sally Acorn was there, pointing a gun at me.

"Hold it right there Tails." She said walking towards me.

"Now Sally, I think we can work something out." I started to say, but she tackled me and pushed the gun right into my face.

"Save it fox-boy." She pulled out her cell phone. "Hello Sonic? I got him, set up the execution machine in the park and get everyone in the city to it." She hanged up and dragged me outside. Two minutes later we made it to the park, and I guess she wasn't kidding when she said everyone. Pretty soon they had me tied down on a table, which was connected to a giant saw blade.

"Any last words?" The executioner asked.

"Only one thing." I said. I turned my head towards Sonic and the others, and he was the only one to step forward. "I had to do it. Not to crave for blood, but, I guess I just want to be with her again. I cry nothing but blood, breath nothing but poison, and live for nothing except the wish to die." I turned back to the executioner, who pulled the lever as the saw blade got closer, spinning at an alarming rate. It had gotten so close, I was actually happy. I'd finally be able to be with Cosmo again.

"Wait!" A shout was heard as the large machinery was stopped.

"The fox is innocent!" Vector cried as the other chaotix, Fiona and Metal Sonic came up to the stage.

"You see, we found these boxes, all of them containing a picture of a certain target, and all of the boxes were sent to Tails, but the return address was nowhere to be found on any of them." Espio explained.

"So in a nutshell, Tails is just a meat puppet having his blood covered strings pulled." Charmy finished.

"In order to finish a ritual, that can bring the world to an end, but give Tails complete power." Metal Sonic finished. They untied me from the table so I could finally stand up.

"But who is sending these boxes?" I asked.

"Well, if that isn't the question of the year I don't know what is!" We heard and looked up to see a familiar figure, a small toy like version of me, it's stitching was bad, and it had a little red diamond on the end of an antenna.

"The Tails Doll!" I called out. "You're behind this?"

"That's right; I figured if I was going to make a thousand years of darkness fall on this planet, I might as well have someone do my dirty work." He said floating down.

"So, this wasn't a way to get Cosmo back after all." I said dropping to my knees.

"That's right, just a little pawn in a game of life." He grinned as he placed a hand on my shoulder. "But we can change that with just one little thing. Your soul, so we may finish the ritual." I swatted the hand off and stood up.

"Never! I do love her, but I wouldn't bring the end of the world just to have her in my arms!" I said. I felt strange, as if something was taking over.

"Have you ever thought she never loved you?" The doll asked. That made me angry.

"II'LL FUCKING KILL YOU!" I shouted. Suddenly, my fur became black, my pupils became as white as my gloves, and I grew a wicked smile, more fiendishly than the doll. I lunged at the doll and started to rip him to shreds. Once I had him run down, I rammed him into the fountain's spike, blood began filling as I land on topped of him. I ripped his head off. His jewel turned black and several auras came flying out, and began to take on forms as I turned back to normal. They took the forms of the people I've killed. Blaze, Eggman, Cream and Scourge. Everyone was happy. But I noticed that there was no Cosmo, so I left the celebration.

Two months have pass, the nightmares just keep getting worse for me after that fight. I was going through changes, horrible changes. I walked into the bathroom the next day and looked at my reflection. I had bloodshot eyes, I had bags underneath my eyes, my once golden fur and become a much more greenish color filled with knots from my legs to my head, my claws have shred through another pair of gloves, I haven't eaten within so my ribcage was showing, two weeks, and the three bangs on my head have drooped.

"Oh god Tails, what have you done to yourself?" I asked looking at the mirror. I then snapped my fingers as a thought just came to mind.

"Of course, I remember when we came back from space, Amy said she was going to study fortune telling, maybe she knows some other magic that can help me!" I said walking out the door. Luckily she lived across the street from my house. I ran over and knocked on the door. When she saw me, she seemed terrified.

"Tails, is…is that you?" She asked looking over me. "Are you alright?"

"Yea-" I Stopped my sentence dead in my track when I saw her raise an eyebrow. I sighed and looked at her. "N…No Amy. I'm not alright. Can I come in please?"

"Sure." She said leading me to her living room, and placing me on her coach. "Can I get you something? Some Ice cream maybe?"

"No thanks, but I'd like some coffee, if you have any. No cream, or sugar, please." She walked towards the kitchen and came back with what I wanted, as I began to gulp it all down without slowing down, trying to ignore the bad taste.

"Tails, is there anything I can help you with? You look like, pardon my French, like shit." She said sitting next to me.

"I've just been having more recurring nightmares, about our final day in the fight against the Metarex. They get more longer with each month. And the one I had a few months back, during that little killing spree, was probably the worst. I was killing everyone, I even took down G.U.N., I was unstoppable."

"I think I may have something." She got up and walked towards a large bookshelf. "No, not that, not this one either." Then she pulled out a book. "Here we are, the book on nightmares." She opened it up and turned to the definition.

"Nightmares, a recurring state of mind that can tell something about the person, usually symbolism or something near that. Now there are some things that can trigger nightmares, have you changed your diet? She asked me coming back to the couch.

"No." I said as my stomach started gurgling loudly and I began holding it.

"Do you need something to eat?"

"N-No, I'm fine." My eyesight became blurry, as I stood up, my balance became loss, and my limbs became numb. I fell to the floor as my vision became worse, and I could barely breath.

"Tails! Don't worry, I'll get you an ambulance!" Amy said as she went to the phone. The last thing I saw was a pair of legs with green heels on.

"Don't worry Tails, we will meet again soon enough." Said a familiar voice as I passed out.


	7. Chapter 7

I woke up on what felt like solid rock, my brain banging on my skull.

"Tails? Can you hear me?" A voice asked. I looked around until I saw a small hovering piece of machinery, on it was a screen; on it were Amy and Marine at the main keyboard, and the others behind them.

"Wake up mate!" Marine said into the microphone.

"Yeah Amy, I here you." I said rubbing my head and looking around, I was in a different location, nothing like I've seen in Mobius. The sky was blood red, bodies were falling, I was on a floating rock, and just a few feet away, I saw a very large mansion. "Where the hell am I?"

"Apparently you are in your own mind." Amy said. "If we can find out what's getting to you, other than Cosmo's death and the murders you were a part of, then we can get rid of your nightmares, maybe you can live life normally after this." She explained.

"And something tells me your problems will be found in that mansion!" Marine said pointing at the building.

"Only one way to find out." I said as I started hovering above the ground, flying towards it. Once I got to the front door, I entered the mansion, looking around at the front lobby; there were paintings of my ancestors, fancy furniture, and large stairs.

"Hello? I called out. "Anyone here?"

"Yes!" Someone called out, when suddenly chains came down, wrapped around my legs, and dragged me towards the ceiling. It went right through; the little device my friends had in placed in my head fallowed me. It finally stopped inside a dark room. The lights turned on, so I could see I was inside a very large room. It looked like a throne room, and the chains finally released me. Suddenly, two foxes came down from the ceiling and sat in the chairs. One was brightly gold, wearing a lab jacket, blue jeans, and a pair of goggles in the shape of a Hypnosis pattern and had a very terrible twitch condition. The other was my super dark form.

"Well, if it isn't our manifest form!" The crazy one said. "I'm your insanity!" He said cackling.

"I'm your dark self, all of your dark thoughts; all of your depressing words all have come from _me_." He said grinning.

"What's going on? Where are my other emotions?" I asked.

"They're all locked away!" The insanity cackled.

"What are you two planning?" I asked. The two came towards me.

"You see, we're going to take over your brain, once midnight strikes, we'll be in full control!" Insanity said pulling a chart down.

"Once that occurs, we'll take over Acorn castle, and have full Control of Mobius!" Darkness said reaching through a lever. "And as for you, you won't be able to stop us!" He pulled the lever which opened a trapped door, underneath me, and I fell in it, all the way towards the basement. I fell flat on my face as that device still fallowed me. I looked around and saw all my friends strapped to torture devices, my emotions were forced to run the machines, and weird music was playing in the background.

"What the fuck?" Was all I could say. I had to save them. I ran up to the first one which was Blaze the cat, who was trapped inside a glass box that was filling up with water fast, and a blue depressing version of me, who was turning the valve. I pulled him away from the valve, picked up a hammer, and smashed and the glass as the water flowed towards the middle of the room, as Blaze was coughing and trying to breath. I kept moving as I saved my emotions and my friends, even though they weren't real. Once I saved the friends though, they vanished and my emotions were the only ones left.

"Do you guys know how to get back upstairs?" I asked.

"There's a secret path right in my cell!" The green Tails asked, which my happiness was. He ran in and pushed a block in, which opened a door that led back upstairs.

"CHARGE!" I shouted as we ran upstairs with a war cry. Apparently the others had their own weapons. We saw Insanity and darkness and charged right at them, and started to attack them. After my emotions had bruised them up badly, I ripped their hearts out, and smashed them, killing them off. Then the manor disappeared, and then the emotions vanished.

"Wait, where are you going?" I asked.

"We're going back to where we belong within your brain." My fear said.

"It's time for you to make amends with Cosmo." My anger said winking at me. Then a bright light formed around me, and I found myself sucked into another dark area, and I fell on my back, but when I got up, I was standing over glass, and underneath it was a large ocean, but images and movies were floating around.

"Amy, where am I?" I asked looking at it in amazement.

"You're in your memory bank." She said. "All of your memories from past moments are here."

"That's right." I heard a voice right behind me. I looked at me and saw a very familiar face. She had green hair tied up with two bands, her eyes were blue, she wore a green and white dress, and she wore green heels. It was Cosmo, but she was different, she somehow aged, she was taller and her body was more defined.

"Cosmo." I said walking towards her, but she backed away.

"Tails, I'm not happy about what happened a few months ago." She said crossing her arms. I looked at the ground and sighed.

"I don't blame you. I was being a fool. Thinking that bloodshed and killing would solve my problems, but all I really needed was help, but sometimes, I never went to get help, I just stayed in my home building pointless gadgets when I should've went outside and hanged out with my friends. I'm sorry." I said. The next thing I knew, she wrapped her arms around me.

"You don't need to continue. I forgive you Tails. I really missed you." She said as I hugged her.

"I missed you too Cosmo." We looked into each other's eyes as she placed a hand on my face. We leaned forward until our lips connected. We kissed for what felt like a millennium, but once we French kissed, it felt like an eternity.

"Let's let them have some privacy." I heard Sonic say. We then stopped kissing and continued to look at each other.

"You're still as beautiful sense the day I met you Cosmo." I said with a smile.

"And you're still handsome." She said." Tails, I know you miss me, and I'm really glad you still are, but, remembering me 24/7 is what caused you to come to this state of mind. Just promise me you'll ease up on the memories, I don't want you to end up in an insane asylum." She requested.

"You got it, Cosmo." I said kissing her on the cheek.

"And remember what I said back on the Blue Typhoon. As long as you remember me I'll always be with you." She gave me one more kiss on the lips as she faded underneath the glass and into the ocean of memories.

"Don't worry Cosmo, I'll always remember you, when something bad happens, I'll always remember what happened here." I said wiping a tear from my eye. Then a portal opened up and I walked through it.

The next day I woke up in my bed, my fur had return to the original bright yellow color, my rib cage wasn't showing, and I was completely rested. I looked outside to see a bright green field and some blue jays flying around.

"Well what do you know?" I said to myself. I walked downstairs and I saw Fiona sitting on the couch.

"Hi Tails!" She said standing up to hug me.

"F-Fiona, what are you doing here?" I said blushing, feeling her large arms rubbing against my arms.

"Scourge said that after he died, he decided to stop dating me, he said I could go to you!" She explained giving me a kiss on the cheek.

"Wow! That's great Fiona!" I said returning the hug. "You know, I think it's time I start selling my machines, it's getting crowded in the lab!" I said walking towards the elevator.

A few days later I did manage to get all of the machines sold, making me a millionaire. Me and Fiona stood there near the elevator of the lab.

"What a sight." I said to her.

"I know. And all of that money came from just one giant room." She said.

"So what do we do now?" I asked looking at her. She looked at me with a smile on her face.

"Let's get married." She said to me. I wanted to bring Cosmo up, but I looked at her in agreement.

"Not a bad idea." I said kissing her.

Another month had passed and things have turned for the best. Dr. Eggman quit his goal of taking over the world and got a job at one of the most rich colleges on Mobius, Knuckles moved in with Rouge and they placed the Master Emerald in a large safe, where it could be protected for years, Marine and Blaze started a boat shop near the docks, The chaotix have become the most reliable detective agency, Sonic and Sally are living together, Shadow got that Maria girl back, thanks to me of course, and Amy is on a world tour. And as for me and Fiona, we're living together in a mansion, almost similar to the one I saw in my head, except less crazy. I lived my life normally from that moment on, always giving Cosmo's plant water periodically so it wouldn't die.

I am Miles "Tails" Prower, this has been my story, and I'm sticking to it.

The end.


End file.
